The Train Ride
by Fabelie
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way back to Risembol for a visit. The train ride gets interesting when they meet a young couple interested in particularly Ed's lovelife. EdxWin


Hey! This is my first fanFic. I do not Own FullMetal ALchemist. Only my characters. Ok. I've revised thisa chapter slightly. SO far i've gotten 99 hits... and only four reviews. So i'm asking, please review. I don't care if you hate this story, SAY SOMETHING! that's all. Onward HO!

* * *

I leaned back against back of my seat and watched the boarding passengersmosey by. At each stop I counted down how many left until I reached my hometown. _Five more left…five more left. _The car was slowly filling up. People were piling up inseats that could accommodate more. 

I sighed as Al began to lay down the cards andturned my head back to the small trickle of passengers now boarding. A fat, business-looking man took a seat with the couple two rows behind. A wealthy looking lady andher son took the seats across the row with some guy who looked just as wealthy.

A girl clamored on board with a cardboard box, a chinking noise emitting from it everytime she moved. She looked around the compartment and sighed. All the seats wereoccupied. The girl swept her eyes around the compartment and spotted oursemi empty seat. I spun my head around and picked up the hand of cards Al had laid infront of me. _Don't come over here, Don't come over here, Don't come over __here… _

My mantra obviously didn't work because she headed our way. In fact, the mantraseemed to be a summon as the girl walked over to our seat with her chinking boxes. Shestopped at the table between us and smiled. "Um, excuse me?" we looked up at the girl. Her dark brown hair was lightly dusted with snow, and her gray eyes seemed to glow with hopefulness.

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I was about respond with a sharp NO, but, Al took the decision right out of my hands with a resounding "Sure!" She smiled and took a seat next to Al, putting the box on the floor by her feet. She looked at the two of us nervously and said "Is it ok if someone joins us at the next stop?" I merely grunted but Al shook his head"No it's fine." The girl brightened and asked, "What are your names? I'd hate traveling with you without knowing who you are…"

She trailed off, the same hopeful light in her eyes. "Ed Elric," I said. She shook my hand and smiled. "And I'm Alphonse Elric, but… just call me Al." The girl smiled and shook Al's hand, while replying to both of us, "I'm Vera; just, Vera."We rode in silence for sometime, rocking with the motion of the train. Vera's cardboard box quietly chinking with each rumble or twitch the train made. To be brutally honest, the chinking was starting to get on my nerves.

It was keeping most of my self control to not make a face and yell out "CAN"T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT NOISE!" but I didn't. I calmly asked… "WHY IN GOD"S NAME IS YOUR BOX MAKING THAT RACKET!" Al and Vera looked up at me like I was Iwas insane. A small smile played at Vera's lips.

"They're slides for a microscope. I'm a microbiologist specializing with cells. My boyfriend, the one who will be joining us shortly, is my partner." She gave me a small smile. "Sorry if they're bothering you, but I can't wrap every slide in bubble wrap." My face fell and I could feel and "Oh." Come out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What do you two do?" She asked, setting the box in her lap. "I'm a state alchemist!" I replied sticking out my chest importantly. Vera nodded. "Sounds like fun." "Yea," I agreed "Me and Al get to go every where!" After that, we fell into a comfortable silence until our train approached the fourth stop. Vera jumped up. "This is my boyfriend's stop. I'll be right back!" She stacked the box neatly on her seat and rushed off the train.

Al and me looked out the window just in time to seeVera in the arms of some guy, kissing passionately. I felt heat in my cheeks as shereturned hand-in-hand with this guy, and returned her place next to Al. The man, unfortunately, sat next to me. He had light brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"Ed, Al," Said Vera, "This is my boyfriend, Skyler." I shook his hand and watched as he repeated the action with Al. "So," I said in and attempt to be polite, "You study microbiology?" Skyler nodded and replied. "Yesser!" Vera leaned in a little. "So Ed, Where are you headed?" "My hometown, Risembol." Her eyes widened.

"Really? Same here!" Skyler chuckled. "We have an expeariment there, that's where we are going to study howthe cells in the box, react to some of the cells in the country." He motioned to the cardboard boxes in Vera's lap. "So Ed, is your girlfriend going to be happy when you get home? She must miss you dearly."

I blushed and Al perked up "He doesn't have an official _girlfriend_" He exaggerated the word. I blushed even more. Vera looked confused. "It's practically a sin for someone like you to be single!" My cheeks burned, I didn not like where this conversation was going.

"It's n-not like that!" I sputtered, trying to defend myself. Vera and Skyler looked at each other, a knowing look upon their faces. "Sure Ed…" Skyler said "We understand…" Vera added, looking sideways at Al. All of the sudden, the three of them shouted "DENIAL!" People in the compartment of the train glanced in our direction while I slid as far down into the seat as I could, my face heating up.

"what's her name?" Vera asked, grinning. I refused to answer, so Al did. "her names Winry! She's a talented auto mail mechanic." Skyler and Vera nodded approvingly. "So Ed, you must really like this girl!" Skyler said, his eyes glinting. "Nuh-uh!" I replied blushing furiously. _3 more stops, 3 more stops, 3 more stops…. _"Then why are you blushing so bad?" "I'm not!" I said desperately searching around in my head to find a new subject.

They were all enjoying my discomfort. I could see it in each of their smug faces. "Can we just drop it?" I asked painfully. Vera looked at me, her eyes serious. "Ed; you need to ask her out If not, this Winry person could already be taken!" Skyler and Al nodded in unison. I hadn't thought of that. I could never really picture Winry with anyone besides me.

Oh my GOD! I did not just think that! I shook my head, but the thought seem glued behind my eyeballs; I couldn't picture it, but I was… Winry, with some… guy with no face. UGH! Clearly, my distaste showed on my face (I RYHMED!) because Al said "So, uh what kinds of cells are you studying?"

I snapped out of my reverie and tried to pay attention, but my mind couldn't stay focused.

The train slowed….

Next stop, I'd- we'd be home!

To Winry…….

_Last stop, Last stop, Last stop….._

Finally the train slowed in Risembol. As much as I _enjoyed_ the train ride, I was honestly happy to be home. The four of us exited the train and was met by a blast of cool air. Before I knew it. Vera had swept me in a hug muttering "Until next time." Skyler had shook my hand and said "Be careful, and don't forget our _Little_ conversation." I didn't know how to respond to that, so, as always, I let Al say "Take care! I hope we see each other again!"

The couple grinned and headed down the road. Al and I watched them disappear, and then we turned and headed over to the house we were so familiar with. When we got there Winry came rushing out to meet us. I stood there and stared off into the distance remembering Skyler's words.

_Ed; you need to ask her out If not, this Winry person could already be taken_

So when Winry began to lead us back into the house I did the most simplest, hardest thing I could think of...

I took her hand and laced my fingers between her own. I felt myself blush as she gaspedand looked at me.

Next thing I knew I was (again) being embraced. Then we entered her house, hand in hand, with little quirky smiles on our faces.

* * *

ok, my first REAL fanfiction. i'm not sure how it is so please review (especially if you see a grammer problem!) 

Cheers!

Liquid Earth

P.S. Review!


End file.
